


The Fire Prince

by panplantgirl



Series: klance week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monarchy, Aro/Ace Pidge, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Fire/Ice, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Nyma, M/M, Mild Language, OOC, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pidge is a girl in disguise as a guy, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Trans Keith (Voltron), and she's a scientist, i'd tag everyone's ethnicities but they dont really apply in this universe so, mild homophobia, not as in theyre all white but those countries dont exist in this world, pansexual shay (voltron), pidge is a trans girl, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance, Prince of the Ice Kingdom, is of age for marriage. Keith, Prince of the Fire Kingdom, has a sister of age for marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for checking this out, i'm really excited to go through writing this with all of you! my updates are very irregular, but usually pretty frequent. have fun!
> 
> tumblr:  
> panplantgirl (main)  
> hesjustaboyfromcuba (vld)

Lance was the Ice Prince. He had his own kingdom, guards, servants, anything he could ever want. Except a relationship. Now, he was supposed to be getting married. His parents were choosing different princess’s from all across the land of Altea. The Fire Princess, the Sky Princess, and the Princess of the East. Lance would be travelling to their kingdoms, meet their family, meet them, and would have to choose one to marry. First, he was meeting the Fire Princess, and he was packing to be there for five days. Well, his royal advisor was packing.

“I wonder what she's like…” Lance wondered aloud, laying on his bed.

“I’m sure she’s wonderful,” His advisor, Hunk, assured. Hunk was a good man and a better friend, loyal, but quick to tell you when youre wrong. He had always been incredibly supportive of Lance, as the two had known each other since they were children. The two grew up together, going out on adventures, exploring the castle, sneaking _out_ of the castle at times, just being children. The two were incredibly close. "Alright, I've finished." Hunk called over his shoulder. Lance grinned, standing and messing with his hair in the mirror.

“Ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Highnesses, welcome to the Fire Palace. The royal family awaits your presence for supper.” A servant led the three to a high-ceilinged room decorated and gold and red. In the center, a long table with the Fire King at the head, the stunning Fire Queen beside him. Next to the Queen sat the Fire Princess in all of her breath-taking glory. She had long silver hair and vibrant indigo eyes with the signature Fire Kingdom pink marks under her eyes, contrasting her dark skin. She had a warm smile, an inviting one. Across from the Queen, though, was who surprised Lance the most. A boy. He looked to be the same age as the Princess, and was dressed and held himself like a Prince, except there _was_ no Prince of the Fire Kingdom. The Ice family was escorted to their seats, with the Queen across from King Alfor, King Joseph on one side of her, and Lance on the other. This left Lance a few seats away from the mysterious boy and the Princess at an awkward angle for any form of conversation.

“Please! Meet King Alfor, Queen Miranda, Princess Allura, and Prince Keith.” The servant bowed one last time before standing by the grand doors they had entered from.

“Hello, Alfor. It's been too long.” Lance’s father smiled pleasantly, looking across the table.

“Yes, it has. Please, meet Miranda and I's children, Keith and Allura. They're twins, though they don't look it.” The Fire King laughed, Queen Miranda smiling at his side.

“Yes, and please meet our Lance. He recently turned 21, and is now of age.” Joseph was setting Allura and Lance up, it was a given, but Lance had somebody else in mind. It took everything in his power to not just turn and openly stare at the boy beside him, Prince Keith. He was _stunning._ High cheekbones, dark eyes, broad shoulders. Basically, Lance’s dream man. Except for the mullet. Lance couldn't _stand_ that hideous mullet, but he couldn’t help the urge to just run his fingers through it, to grip it, to feel it. It just looked _so soft_ , and Lance _loved_ it. Just not the style. Of course, Lance found Allura beautiful, but Keith was… _gorgeous._

“Yes! Allura and Keith just turned 21 a few days ago.” This was the Queen, smiling pleasantly. It seemed that she was where Allura attained her looks, however, Keith looked nothing like either parent, nor any past Fire royal. This was disregarded. It was then that food was delivered, and the two royal families began their meal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Princess Allura gave him a tour of the courtyard.

“Here’s the garden maze, with a fountain in the center. I’ve never gotten through it alone before.” She looked wistfully to the entrance.

“I'll race you to the center.” Lance grinned at the Princess, who mirrored his expression.

“Let’s go.”

They broke out into a run, Allura clutching her skirts as she ran, laughing. The two split apart the first chance they got, Lance going right and Allura continued forward. Lance ran aimlessly, no strategy whatsoever. That is, until he found himself in a clearing with, as expected, a fountain in the middle. Facing the fountain with a wood bench, there sat Prince Keith in all of his glory. He looked up at the panting prince, brows furrowed.

“Did you… run here?” He asked, and _oh,_ his _voice._ It was velvety and warm and _amazing._

“... I raced your sister, who I presumably beat,” Lance panted, smiling up at the other boy before taking the seat beside him on the bench.

“I’m Keith.” He stuck out a hand, smiling pleasantly.

“Lance. It's a pleasure." He shook the outstretched hand. " What're you reading?” Lance peeked over Keith’s shoulder.

“This book about another world where there's this crazy guy running for a position of power and his adopted daughter is pretending to agree with him. She sneaks out to rallies against her father and such and does a bunch of undercover stuff against him all the while falling in love with this _other_ girl who's also against her father. It's a lot more complicated than that, though.” Keith explained.

“It sounds really good.” Lance announced, looking at the cover.

“Really?” Keith looked up in surprise, and Lance nodded. “I wouldn't expect you to like it.”

“Why?”

“Well…” Keith frowned, “her not obeying her father and going off with another girl and all…” Lance laughed.

“Like it matters to me.” Lance grinned. “I'm Lance Sanchez, bisexual Prince of the Ice Kingdom.” Keith paused, and Lance worried briefly what Keith would think.

“Keith Kogane, closeted gay Prince of the Fire Kingdom.” Lance threw an arm around his shoulders with an exuberant grin.

“Look at us, two peas in a pod.” Lance missed Keith’s blush, more than a little oblivious.

“Haha, yeah…” Keith sent a small smile up at Lance, who could've thrown himself off a building because Keith would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! im well aware that my facts on how all of this business works, and im currently doing more research. im going to go back and do some editing and such to make my facts accurate, so bear with me! thanks! also, this first chapter isn't very good and really cheesy, so i apologize for that.
> 
> for people who've been here for awhile, i changed shallura. it's recently been brought to my attention that allura is a minor, and ya girl isn't messing with that pedo shit. so, i threw in some shatt and shayllura bc i used to multiship it but now it's just The Good (not pedophillic) Shit so enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! shiro!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE!!  
> please read the end notes for the rest of the extremely important information! thanks!

Princess Allura eventually made her way to the center, where she and Lance celebrated her small victory. Keith merely smiled at her before returning to his book.

“I feel refreshed, like I could run a marathon!” The Princess grinned from her spot on Lance’s arm, who laughed.

“Good luck with that, Princess,” He said as they made their way back out of the maze. “Where to next?”

“Perhaps the royal garden. As it’s spring, my favorite section is in bloom.” Allura placed her hand on Lance’s upper arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. Lance felt nothing.

“Lead the way, m’lady.” Lance threw a charming grin as they strolled through the courtyard towards a huge archway, vines curling up the grand entrance.

“This is the entrance. I'm going to show you the Eastern section, where all of the Spring flowers are in bloom. Come.” She guided him to a split in four directions, turning onto the Eastward path. Around them flowers colored the ground, the scene seemingly coming straight out of a fairy tale.

“I can see why you love this place so much,” Lance murmured, looking around in awe. Allura mirrored his expression, gazing down at the countless rows of flowers.

“Let me show you my favorite spot in here.” She guided him through a maze of flowers until they were near the outskirts of the garden. An oak tree towered over both of them, providing shade to a large grassy expanse. A tire swing hung from one of the lower branches.

“I used to play here in spring when I was younger. I’d do my studies in the shade of the tree then play in the tire swing and with my old dog.” She smiled fondly at the old tree, her eyes lost in the past. Lance watched her in interest. He knew she was stunning, and they got along well, but something was off. He didn't feel the butterflies he normally got around people he’s been interested in in the past. Like when he was Keith. He shook the thoughts from his head and focused back on Allura.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two stood outside of Allura's chambers, exchanging their farewells.

“Thank you for showing me around today, it was fun!” Lance grinned down at the princess, placing a kiss to her knuckles. She blushed, laughing.

“Of course, I had a wonderful time! Maybe I could give you a tour of the town tomorrow?” She looked up at Lance from beneath her lashes, and he scratched the back of his neck, flushing.

“Well… tomorrow me and Prince Keith were going to go into town together. Just to get to know my way around, you know? And to get to know the future king of the Fire Kingdom, of course.” Allura grinned up at him.

“Okay! Have fun tomorrow. Good night.” She reached up to place a kiss on his cheek before turning and entering her room. Lance stared at her door, unmoving, thinking. He was going with Keith, who was to give him a tour of his favorite places, and Lance was excited for it. Scratch that, he was _ecstatic._ Seeing places personal to Keith, learning about him, spending the day with him, maybe even _flirting_ with him! Lance couldn’t contain his excitement, and began bouncing on the balls of his feet with the biggest grin on his face.

“Your Highness, has something happened?” Lance turned to see Hunk grinning right back at him.

“I guess you could say that.” Lance briefly brushed his fingers across where the Princess’s lips were moments ago. It felt strange, almost out of place.

“Have you taken a liking to Princess Allura?” Hunk questioned, guiding Lance through the halls to his chambers. Hunk spoke to him as any other servant would, as it was improper to talk as informally as two normally did.

“Well, _a_ royal.” Lance giggled girlishly, almost skipping with so much bounce in his step. Hunk sighed.

“Lance, keep your focus on the Princess! You know-” Hunk cut himself off, glancing around. “Yes, of course, your Highness, we’re almost to your chambers.”

Lance was surprised by the abrupt change before he spotter two guards walking towards them, looking serious. Fire Kingdom guards.

“What are you doing out of your chambers, your Highness? And you, servant, get to your quarters. You’re not allowed to interact with our guests, only serve them.” One of the two guards grunted, holding his spear tightly in one hand.

“Men!” A voice boomed from behind the four. They all turned to see yet  _another_ man in uniform, _Fire Kingdom guard,_ except his uniform was decorated with all sorts of splendors. Not to mention, he was more muscular than the four men combined times _two._ Lance really hoped he was here to help.

“Men, this is Prince Lance and his personal servant. His Highness was with Princess Allura, and is only now heading back to his chambers. Please, leave us. They’ve done no wrong nor harm. Go up to the watchtower, the shifts are switching.” The two guards nodded vigorously, scurrying away from the scene with a newfound passion. The guard, who seemed to be high in rank, smiled apologetically, bowing.

“Your Highness and company, please do forgive my incompetent men. They know little but have much ego.” Lance laughed at this, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. When he straightened up, Lance’s hand slid off merely from the guards height. Only when they were face to face did Lance notice the scar stretching across the bridge of his nose, and the mechanic whir when he moved one of his arms.

“Tell me your name, guard,” Lance said good-naturedly, placing a hand on his hip and allowing his body language to relax more. The man scratched the back of his neck.

“Takashi Shirogane, head guardsman and King Alfor’s personal guard when on diplomatic, and other, missions.” His hand had slid back down, now folded behind his back. Lance’s eyes widened.

“ _You’re_ Takashi Shirogane? The Fire Kingdom guardsman who was captured by the Galra and escaped with a high-tech prosthetic arm?” Lance and Hunk’s faces matched: awe. 

“That’s the one…” Shirogane trailed off awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the excessive amount of attention from the two. “Though I usually go by Shiro, informally. Formally, I’m referred to as Captain Shirogane.” Lance laughed.

“Shiro it is, my good man. Have a good night,” Lance said with a wave, walking away with Hunk.

“You too, your Highness,” Shiro replied.

“It’s Lance!” One last call over his shoulder before he turned the corner, Hunk opening one of the many doors for him.

The interior was similar to his own room, except different materials, textures, and colors. Whereas the majority of the interior of the Ice Castle was made up of pale blues and icy purples, the Fire Castle was all deep reds and warm browns.

“What were you saying earlier, Hunk?” Lance questioned, flopping onto his bed. Hunk glanced around nervously before answering.

“Well, I heard rumors that there was a Fire Prince. The Princess's twin brother, broody, and _deadly_ handsome.” Hunk frowned, helping Lance dress for bed. “He sounded like your type, except that if you were to end up choosing him instead of the Princess, there would be a lot of uproar.”

Lance frowned. “I didn’t even know he existed until I walked into the dining hall, and there he was, that gorgeous bastard.”

“ _Is_ he a bastard-?”

“No! Him and Allura are fraternal twins.” Lance explained, falling onto his back on the bed when he had changed into his night shirt.

“Then why is he a mere rumor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is going to be longer than planned. it won't be a slow burn, and i want to keep it pretty short, but i realized there are conflicts that come up naturally in the plot line (i had only thought of the simple 'ice prince falls in love with fire princess's secret bro even though he's supposed to fall for the princess' and now i see conflicts popping up left and right) so it'll be longer. i don't know exactly how long, but maybe around 10-15 chapters. i've never finished a multi-chapter fic before, so i don't know how long my average one would be. stay tuned, though! thanks for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and bookmarking (etc....... you get the point)!! you guys are the best!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, look, our favorite space ace is here

The beds in the Fire Castle were _extremely_ comfortable. Only moments after Hunk had left Lance’s room, Lance was out like a light. Keith, on the other hand, couldn’t disagree more. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach. He felt sick. His head ached with unsaid thoughts, his stomach throbbed with uneaten food, and he couldn’t get a wink of sleep. His mental state was seeping into his physical state, clawing at his insides and toying with Keith’s body like a puppet for its sick amusement. The Prince couldn’t do anything to stop it, so he just kept still and waited for the tendrils of sleep to reclaim his body from his mind’s insufferable grip. With a tired sigh, Keith sat up in the bed, the covers falling away from his shoulders. Normally with nights like this he would just visit Allura, or perhaps Shiro, for help. Somebody to talk to, to be awake with. Keith hoped that Lance wouldn’t mind if he ever went to him. Not that he would willingly, of course, only if both Shiro and Allura were busy. Or perhaps he could even go to see how Pidge’s studies are going… Pidge would be awake, so Keith would feel less guilty. Standing up, Keith slipped into some clothes lazily before tugging on a cloak and trudging to the Fire Castle’s laboratories near the servant’s headquarters. When he arrived at Pidge’s lab, he knocked, only to hear a startled cry and a thud. The Prince froze with his hand still hovering over the door, before it opened and he dropped it to his side. Without saying anything, Keith pushed his way into the room and slumped into one of the rolling chairs, pushing down the hood of his cloak. Pidge shut the door and locked it, pulling up a chair in front of Keith.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Keith nodded.

“Yeah. Have you seen the visitor? Prince Lance?” Keith questioned, tilting his head down at Pidge.

“You mean the flirty, stuck-up prince of the Ice Kingdom? I’ve heard of him.” Pidge sat back in her chair, folding her arms and crossing her short legs.

“Flirty, sure, but he’s not quite as stuck-up as he’s been made out to be.” The teenager twisted in the chair so that her legs and head hung off of the armrests.

“Oh?” Pidge leaned forward, interest piqued. “You sound like you’ve gotten to know him. Tell me more.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, Pidge.”

“Spill, Kogane. I have blackmail material.”

“... _Fine_.”

  


* * *

  
  


“Hunk, you realize that I have something going on tonight? I can’t spend time talking about politics between the kingdoms,” Lance said, examining the skin on his chin. “Also, I’m breaking out. It’s been _years_ since I last broke out!”

Hunk sighed at the melodramatic prince, searching and grabbing the concealer he had packed.

“You mean a date? And I’m only saying it’d be more beneficial to _everyone_ if you married the princess. Yes, I know, same-sex marriage has been accepted unanimously throughout Altea, but that doesn’t change the fact that the Kingdom of the West and the Sky Kingdom _both_ have rioting citizens because of it. We already have shaky relations with them, and we’d only be pushing it if you were to choose Keith.” Hunk explained, always the voice of reason. Lance sighed, dropping his arms.

“When I become king, I know exactly what I can do to mend our relationship with them, but I need your support in the decisions I make. I can’t do this without you, Hunk. You’re my best friend. My _only_ friend.” By then, Lance had turned to face Hunk, placing both hands on the large man’s shoulders. Hunk’s eyes began to water, proceeding to engulf Lance in a bear hug, lifting him off of the ground. Lance laughed into his shoulder.

“Prince Lance, your presence has been requested for breakfast in three hundred ticks!” King Alfor’s royal assistant called through the door, not before knocking.

“O-of course!” Lance called, struggling to breathe from Hunk’s tight grip. “I’ll be there!”

They quieted as they heard footsteps slowly echoing down the hall, before Hunk let Lance down with a soft _thump._

“Alright, give me that concealer. Gotta cover up.”

  


* * *

 

 

“So he introduced himself by coming out? Bold.” Pidge placed her chin on her fist, looking curiously over at Keith.

“Yeah, I know. I was kind of annoyed at first, but I went with it.” Keith shrugged, spinning in his chair.

“Hey, don’t you have breakfast in, say, two hundred ticks?”

“... _Shit.”_

Keith sprinted back to his room without another word, changing as fast as he could into his nicest casual outfit. He was going into town, and he needed to keep up appearances. Despite the fact that his mere existence was unheard of to most, those who frequented central Fire Kingdom knew Keith well. He enjoyed the views of the clusters of shops and people, and found himself visiting frequently. Once Keith had finished changing, he made his way to the dining room, looking forward to seeing Lance again. Keith had told his parents that he would be going out that day with Lance, and they saw nothing wrong with his decision, happily obliging. Keith wasn’t too sure whether Lance’s parents had anything planned for him, though. He hoped not.

“Prince Keith!” Keith turned at the sound of his name, searching for where the voice had come from. He soon spotted one of the Ice Kingdom’s servants, a tall and stocky man with a soft, friendly face. “Your Highness, may I speak with you for a moment, if I’m not overstepping my place…?”

Keith paused briefly before quickly shaking his head, approaching the man. His head hung low, and his hands were gripped tightly behind his back. Keith frowned.

“Are you addressing the floor? You can look me in the eye, I won’t turn you to stone,” Keith muttered sheepishly, eyes flitting around the corridor. “Actually, come with me. I don’t think it’d look too good if somebody were to see us addressing each other as equals.”

Keith began to make his way to a nearby room that was normally empty, Hunk staring in shock for a moment before following hurriedly.

“I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Keith turned to face Hunk once they’d stepped into the empty room. It looked like a dining room, except it was devoid of any furniture or color. Just a large, windowless room with a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling, emitting a low light in the room. It cast shadows over Keith’s sharp features, accentuating the stark contrast between his pale skin and dark eyes and hair. Hunk smiled.

“I’m Hunk, Lance’s personal servant. Until he becomes king. He wants to appoint me to his royal adviser then, and fire the current one because-” Hunk cut off his ramblings, a nervous habit. Keith smiled fondly at him.

“Hunk. Is that a nickname, or…?” Keith raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Nevermind, just say whatever you wanted to. Breakfast is starting soon.”

“Oh, right. Yes, uh…” Hunk fiddled with his hands. “You know about the riots in the Kingdom of the West and the Sky Kingdom, correct?” Hunk watched in worry as Keith flinched.

“Yes, very well, in fact.” He replied numbly. “Any reason you’re asking?”

“Well… Lance told me about what happened in the maze, and I’m just worried for you two. What if there are also rioters in the Fire and Ice Kingdom? What if something were to happen to you two tonight?” Hunk fiddled with his hands. “Would you like a guard with you or something? Because I’m sure you can arrange that. I just want you two to be safe. I worry about Lance.”

Keith stood for a moment, silently flushed. Why was this man he had never met in his life worried about him? Hell, pretty much his whole entire kingdom debates his existence, so why should this servant care?

“I-I’m flattered by your trouble, but I’m very well trained in combat, not like anything will happen. Thank you, though, for your care. I’m sure Lance appreciates it.” Keith placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder before letting it drop and heading towards the exit. “I’m late to breakfast, so I’ll be on my way. It was nice speaking with you.” And with that, the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy guess who updated?? this chick! thats right. sorry about not updating in over a month, this school year has been rly hectic so far. im probably going to update every other or every three weeks, so yeah, be looking forward to me being a responsible human being.

**Author's Note:**

> i make it my goal to update once a week (not any specific day, but just in general) and at least a thousand words long. yes, i'm aware that that's short compared to other fics, but that's just how i roll. sometimes i'll make it 800 with a really clean ending, or 2000-3000 that's mostly a filler. it varies, so don't expect my updates to all be the same. you can always count on the next at least being started, though!!


End file.
